


Scribe

by HiddenViolet



Series: Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dom Deceit Sanders, Dom/sub, Hemipenis, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: The Duke takes his chance to 'appraise' his new scribe.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588804
Comments: 9
Kudos: 245





	Scribe

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, this was born of spite and anger and is the filthiest thing I've ever published on here. Despite that, here it is.

“Mmmm.”

“Oh, he is an absolute treat, Remus. What _are_ you doing to the little nerd?”

“mmm, mmm mmmmmh.”

“He did say he was curious about my tentacles. Well, they were curious about him too. What could he expect when he was poking and prodding them? They just wanted to return the favor.”

Janus let out a maniacal chuckle. Logan whimpered desperately around the tentacle in his mouth. Remus tugged it out and gave Logan a questioning look.

“What is it, nerdy wolverine? Have something to say? Your favorite color perhaps?”

“Mmm, green. I want Master to touch me though.”

“Aren’t we demanding considering where we are.” Janus ran his hands up Logan’s bound arms, caressing the tentacles that held him in place. “But I suppose good boys do get rewards. Have you been good, Logan?”

“Uhhhh, yes Master. I did everything that Sire told me to. He’s teasing me, Master. Says little scribes should know their place.”

“Little scribes should know their place. The Duke is the one that gives out the orders, you just follow them.” Janus punctuated his words with a sharp pinch to one of Logan’s nipples. He bucked and gasped and Janus smirked again.

“Well if you’re just going to be insolent and demanding, I think you should put your mouth someplace where it will be useful. Your Master’s cocks come to mind,” Remus said sweetly and used his tentacles to put Logan on his knees, two tentacles holding his hands at the small of his back. Remus moved so he was standing behind him.

Logan opened his mouth quickly, tilting his head to look at Janus in anticipation. Janus sighed a little and unzipped his pants. “Remus, we really must work on your punishment ideas. It’s not a punishment if he enjoys it, and everyone knows that to be a good scribe you have to love sucking cock.”

Remus shrugged. “I can’t help myself. He looks fantastic with his mouth stuffed. I think of it as a reward for myself rather than a punishment for him. Besides, what are you complaining about? He’s sucking your dicks.”

“It’s the principle of the thing, Remus. Of course, I love my cocks in his mouth. He’s delicious like that.” Janus punctuated these words by sliding the heads into Logan’s mouth. “But naughty scribes have to learn that they can’t get away with anything just because they’re pretty.”

“I beg to differ darling. But then, he’s my scribe and I can do what I want with him.” Remus allowed a third tentacle to slide into Logan’s ass, wriggling all three in separate directions. Logan let out a muffled moan at the feeling. Remus allowed another tentacle to cover his eyes.

Janus gave him a chastising look and slid his cocks out of Logan’s mouth. Logan got halfway through a complaining whine before Janus slid his left cock all the way in, the right one smearing pre-cum along Logan’s cheek. Logan set himself to licking and sucking as much as he could.

Remus smiled at Janus across Logan’s head and leaned forward for a kiss. Janus met him halfway, pressing his cock deeper into Logan’s throat. He felt Logan choke on it and held them both there for a moment. He withdrew after a few moments to see Logan panting for breath, spit and pre-cum smearing his face, and his cock rock hard and desperate to be touched.

“What a little slut. Although all scribes are. Getting off on being choked on your master’s dick. Naughty boy. Oh, but I do love to see you like this. All desperate and helpless and at our mercy.” Janus thrust his dick in again.

“I love it when you take charge Janus, so hot.”

“Yes, and with taking charge comes the question of why isn’t your cock in his ass? I know you love the feeling of your tentacles filling him to the absolute brim, forcing him open and desperate, making him want more and less at the same time,” Logan moaned at Janus’s dirty talk, “But you really should be getting ready to put your mark inside of him.”

Remus grinned widely at him. “I want him to beg for my cock. To show me how much of a little cockslut he is, and demand to get fucked. Part of the evening plan, Janus. You should know I always start with a plan.”

“And then go rapidly sideways from it later. Yes, I’m well aware of you as a person, Remus. How can he beg with my cock in his mouth though?”

“I hadn’t thought of that. Perhaps I should skip fucking him, just use my tentacles and then get myself off later. It would make a suitable punishment for the little brat.”

“Mmmmmmhhh! Mmmmmh!”

“What’s that little boy? Do you want your Sire’s cock? Janus?”

Janus slid his cock from the mouth, a string of spit still connecting it to his cock.

“Please Sire! I need your cock! I’ll be good, I promise! Please just fill me up with it. Use me, fill me, make me yours inside and out!”

“Well when you put it like that gorgeous, how can a man resist?”

“Perhaps a change of scenery would be appropriate. I like to fuck my boys where they have someplace soft to land when I’m done with them,” Janus said with a little wave of his hand.

“Always so considerate. Alright, nice fluffy comfortable bed for our precious little scribe. I wouldn’t want to hurt him unintentionally after all. Give me one second.” Remus concentrated and then the whole room shifted to a bedroom. In the middle of the room was a massive green and yellow four-poster bed made up with the softest sheets and a dozen pillows.

He carelessly shoved Logan forward and he fell face-first into the mound of pillows. Before he had a chance to sit up, Remus was straddling Logan, tentacles pinning him in place.

Janus had taken the moment to strip out of the rest of his clothes, leaving him as naked as Logan. Remus allowed two of his tentacles to probe at the slick hole, making sure that it was suitably slick with his natural lubricant.

“Janus come hold the little nerd down. I need to get my dick out so I can stick it in him.”

“Gladly. Hold still little scribe. Your sire is going to get ready. You wouldn’t want to lose his cock after just being allowed to have it. Would you?”

“No master.”

Janus took Logan’s hands into his and tugged them so that he was in the right position. On his back with his legs spread as wide as they would go, bent a little at the knee. Hands above him being gripped firmly by Janus.

Remus returned with a grin on his face. He settled himself between Logan’s spread legs tentacles finding their way along his sides. One of them covered his eyes again and one took hold of the wrists.

“Cocks in his mouth Janus. You know the drill. We’re going to wreck this insolent scribe of mine until he doesn’t even know his name. Then I’m going to make him finish that letter I need sent out today. Force him to work with my cum dripping out of his hole, knowing that he spread his legs for the best job in the kingdom.”

Logan moaned desperately at that. Bucking up with almost enough strength to unseat Remus. Two of his tentacles pinned Logan’s legs to the bed to keep him from doing it again and he pressed his cock against the hole. Another of his tentacles slicked up his cock and then he was pressing in. Deep within the intoxicating heat and pull.

As soon as Janus saw that Remus had him contained, he moved so that he was also straddling Logan and pressed the tip of his right cock into the open orifice. He continued pressing until he felt it hit the back of Logan’s throat and then he paused. His left hand stroked his other cock and his right pressed lightly against Logan’s throat.

Just enough pressure to make him concerned that he was going to get choked. Then he let got and nodded at Remus to begin thrusting.

Remus didn’t bother to start slow. He went from zero to sixty and in a few moments was pounding into the man below him with abandon. Janus took a slower pace simply thrusting back and forth shallowly. One hand still teasing his right cock.

Janus could tell the exact moment that Remus began to stroke Logan’s cock because he jumped and moaned around Janus’ dick. It only took a few strokes before Logan was on the edge of orgasm. He tried to moan out a warning but apparently, Remus wasn’t concerned with teasing him this go around because he just allowed Logan to continue building.

As his position occurred to him, Logan came. The thought of two delicious people surrounding him, owning him, using him for their sexual release was too much. The heat of the thought had him cumming desperately.

Remus caught as much of it as he could in his hands and swallowed it. Janus allowed himself an eyeroll.

“You’re filthy Remus. Truly you are.”

Remus just grinned at him and kept thrusting. The oversensitivity tormenting Logan in the best way.

“You love me, darling. You think my grossness is hot. Besides, who wouldn’t want to just eat up everything that this pretty little nerd had to offer. He’s just yummy, inside and out. It’s not my fault.”

Janus shrugged and continued his shallow thrusts. He could feel his orgasms beginning to approach and he wanted to focus on the feeling. He could also tell that Remus himself was beginning to get close. The two of them exchanged a look and Janus leaned over and kissed Remus soundly.

The heat from their tongues combined with the feeling of Logan surrounding them was enough to push both of them right over the edge and into orgasm. They both came desperately, filling and covering Logan with cum. Leaving him an absolute mess.

Janus allowed himself to flop down on the bed next to Logan with a deep sigh. Remus stayed where he was, just gazing down at the two of them.

Janus made a soft hissing noise in aggravation. “If you aren’t going to lay down why don’t you clean the two of us up? Quit staring at us like a creeper.”

“Why bother getting you clean when I am just going to get you dirty later. After all, the two of you are irresistible. Besides, I want to look at the two of you basking in the afterglow. It's amazing. I like seeing my lovers satiated and exhausted. Bit of an ego boost. It's sappy, so sue me.”

“Careful what you wish for Remus. I’m a lawyer and a damn good one at that. I could very easily put all of us back in court. Have you on trial for all of your naughty sins.”

“Ooh, we will have to keep that one in mind. Logan can be our judge. But when he doesn’t give you the verdict you want, you will have to make sure to punish him. After all, he’s on your payroll and you own him. He doesn’t get to deny you.”

“Oh, you do have such lovely ideas about future events. But not right now, I’m tired and too worn out to work out the details. We’ll have to table that for another time though. I imagine that it would be very satisfying for all three of us.”

Logan made an annoyed noise and pressed closely to Janus; his bonds having disappeared as soon as the scene was over.

“Not time for planning. Time for sleeping. If you aren’t going to actually go to bed and let me rest, then I may just have to get up and go to work. Not much point in anything else.”

“No!” Remus shouted forcefully. “You are staying exactly where you belong. After all little scribe, I did promise to make you copy out a letter while my cum drips from your hole. It would be wrong to renege on a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
